A Solangelo One-shot
by AcaraCS
Summary: A short Solangelo one-shot that I can't say more about or the story will be ruined :c


**I also posted this on the Halfblood amino and on my old account, but here it is again!**

People were smiling and laughing, adjusting their suits and straightening their dresses. The chatter of dozens of voices overlapping each other made it almost impossible to pick out a single conversation in the crowd.

Silverware clinked together and pleasantries were softly spoken, the sound of heels and flat shoes filling the pavilion as people walked from one seat to the next.

The sun was going down, brilliant shades of red and orange painting the darkening sky. The autumn breeze was cool and refreshing, a welcomed change after being housed for too long in a single building.

Will smiled, his arms around his husband as he said, "My dad is going all out today with the chariot."

"Oh, I know. He still loves to show off." Nico replied, smiling at the sunset. "I want to say that it's beautiful, but I think saying that to your father-in-law is kind of weird."

Will laughed, causing Nico's heart to flutter.

 _Ten years. And my stupid heart has always done the same thing._

"You think our wedding guests will mind if we slip away for a bit?" Will kissed Nico's cheek, his bright blue eyes shining in the fading light.

Nico gave him a half-smile. "After being bombarded by Percy's 'dam' jokes, I wouldn't mind, and neither should anyone else."

"Come on, then," the blond pulled on his arm, leading him away from the crowd and towards the cluster of trees.

Nico had chosen the location because it had reminded him so much of Camp Half-Blood. He still visited quite frequently, seeing Greeks intermingle with the Romans when they dropped by, demigods playing Capture the Flag, and Chiron, as always, doing his best to run things.

After a while, Nico lost track of where they were going, instead trusting his husband as a guide. Eventually, they arrived in a small clearing, evergreen trees surrounding them on all sides. Stars were beginning to dot the sky, growing in number every minute.

The noises had long since disappeared.

"Are you sure we can find our way back?" Nico asked, hoping what was supposed to be one of the best days of his life wouldn't turn into some cheap horror movie.

"No."

 _"What?"_

"Kidding, kidding." Will plopped himself on the ground, legs outstretched in front of him. He breathed in deeply. "Sit with me?"

"No." Nico mocked, rolling his eyes. But he sat besides him, not caring whether or not he ruined his clothes. He didn't like them anyway.

Will reached out his hand, his fingers intertwining with Nico's.

He kissed the tip of Nico's nose, successfully earning a small smile from the darker haired groom.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Both of them felt lighter than air.

It had taken a while.

There had been disagreements, times where it seemed like the two would fall apart.

Everything wasn't perfect--that was impossible, in any relationship. But things were definitely better.

Nico didn't mind being held anymore. His past, even though it still succeeded in invading his nightmares, had lessened over the years.

Will would stare numbly at the ceiling at times, remembering all the demigods he couldn't have saved during the wars.

But during those moments, the two of them would simply be by each other's side, offering silent support.

Things didn't need to be perfect.

Nico didn't want to sound cheesy, but as long as he was with Will...

He cast glance at his partner, who had pure happiness written on face. It was a bit strange. All they were doing was sitting next to each other, holding hands, and yet, Will was clearing enjoying every second of it.

Nico knew that they should've gotten back to the others. Their friends were probably wondering where they were.

At the moment, however, he couldn't force himself to care.

Will smirked at seeing Nico's stare and leaned forward, their lips meeting. Nico melted into the gentle kiss, the smile he wore unmistakable.

 _As long as I'm with Will, that's all I'll ever need._

_

The mattress was soft, comfortable.

Nico struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw a ceiling fan spinning lazily overhead. Sunlight peeked through a gap in the curtains, spilling a thin ray of its light onto the hardwood floor.

Instinctively, his fingers reached out on the other side of the bed.

The space besides him was empty. Just like it had been for the last five years.

"Will . . ." Nico's vision was suddenly blurry, his mouth dry.

The only way he could see him was in his dreams.

And dreams could not all be real.

 **I hope someone got the song reference there in the last sentence...**

 **Oof.**

 **This will most likely not be continued...**


End file.
